


A loss in an angel's grace

by fluffylittlewings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Serious Injuries, Sexual Content, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffylittlewings/pseuds/fluffylittlewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas is injured in a battle with demons, he naturally turns to the Winchester brother for protection until he heals. But when the damage begins to wear on the angel's grace, Dean gets a little more than he bargained for. And he kinda likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As it says on the tags this is the first fic/one shot I've done, so any feedback is more than welcome! Hope you enjoy it!

Dean placed the brown paper bag on the table, the several bottle's of beer clattering against one another as he took a seat beside them.

"Dean relax, he'll be fine" Sam sighed, turning the motel key in the lock.

"I dunno Sammy, damn guy thinks he can take on the world sometimes"

But Sam just brushed him off, all to familiar with the worried, mommy complex Dean had over Cas, especially when he was taking on a group of demons that he couldn't help with. So when Cas called up  _Sam_ earlier on that evening and informed them that he had located a group of demons a couple of hours North and didn't need assistance, Dean stropped like a huffy 14 year old. This was Cas all over, thinking he still had the powers he once had, thinking he could take this kind of crap on alone when Dean and Sam could easily take half the load.

But just like ever other time the brothers were left sitting hopelessly in their motel room waiting for some fatal phone call.

Sam didn't worry as much as Dean, knowing that angels have a reputation to take care of these kind of things with ease, so he hopped in the crappy motel shower and took the free time to relax his muscles.

Dean however remained restless, pacing the laminated floor while throwing back the beer, to frantic to even notice his legs cautiously wobble and his head beginning to spin. It wasn't that he loved Cas, it wasn't that he felt like it was his duty to protect him like it was with Sammy, it was just every time Cas came back from a fight like this, Dean couldn't stand the way the angel winced and gasped when Dean would clean up his wounds. A creature so high and powerful sucked of energy and left to be repaired by humans, blood pouring and crusting around wounds that could no longer be heal. 

When Sam opened the bathroom door he found his brother sitting stiffly on the chair, a beer in his hand and his leg bouncing nervously. Dean was always like this, ever since that time at Bobby's when Cas had been out for a couple of days, and even then his brother never left the angels side, wiping away his sweat and encouraging him to drink. Sam wondered if Dean was like this when he had been out cold, which he couldn't even count, because no matter how bad Sam protested, this was Dean all over.

He was just about to provide words of comfort when he dismissed it with a sigh "Want me to go grab us some pie?"

"Nah man I'm not hungry" Dean mumbled, briefly meeting his brothers eyes.

"Well in that case I'm gonna head out, probably go for a drink and do some research, you wanna come?"

Dean threw down the last of his beer and stood, the alcohol hitting him instantly. "No...I'm gonna...I have to wait for Cas" He muttered, tripping over his own feet as he reached for the bathroom door frame.

Sam chuckled "Well don't wait up to long, like I said he'll be okay"

Dean tried to muster a reply, but it came out as a bunch of jumbled letters and a soft chuckle. Sam just rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, he definitely needed a drink.

For the next hour or so Dean sat in silence, not even the motels vast range of 5 channels could calm his nerves as he possessively checked his phone, looking for any sort of sign Cas was okay. He threw down his beer bottle, the last of its contents quickly rushing to Deans head. He stumbled to his bed, kicking off his boots and loosening the few top buttons of his shirt.

Just as his head hit the pillow, he heard the ever anticipated sound of wings, and for a second Dean was scared to look up.

He slowly lifted his head, and seeing Cas not completely dead made him rush to his feet. "Cas!" He shouted, a growl of desperation in his voice as his caught the angel before his legs gave way.

"Dean" He heard him whimper, the collar of the trench coat covering most of his face.

 He helped the angel to the edge of his bed, going through the routine of checking the severity of his wounds.He worked his way down his chest, fresh blood stained his white shirt in large patches but didn't seem to be torn at all. His eyes traced down to his legs, finding them shaking but otherwise in tact.

"Cas where are you hurt?"

"My...my back" Cas winced, shifting the trench coat off his arms while cursing in enochian.

" What happened?" Dean asked, racing to the bathroom for the first aid box.

"I was doing as I said, I was hunting a small group of demons and...Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Dean winced, slowly removing his unbuttoned shirt, the blood clinging to the material. "And?"

"And" He continued "Crowley was there with a few more demons that were higher up the ranks"

"Dude I told you, you need me and Sammy on these jobs"

He pulled the cuffs off his wrist, seeing the sheer extent of his injuries. The guy had been tortured, whip marks dinting large red lines from his shoulder blades the the bottom of his back. Carvings had been cut all along his sides, the sentence "I'm no angel" marked clearly up the left side. Dean was just glad Cas hadn't seen it yet. Nicks and slices had been cut into various spots of his back and then Dean saw is. Carved into the bottom of his back like that smug smile burned in writing.  **Hello boys.** He felt his blood boil and his face turn a flush of red, but he couldn't say anything to Cas just yet...

He began to pour whisky onto a tattered rag when he heard Cas mumbling and begin to rock lazily.

"Cas?"

"Dean my...my grace-" And with that Cas was splayed out on the bed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Cas? _Cas!_ "

He watched as the angel lay motionless, not even a groan or murmur left his lips, and it was all Dean could do to stare, almost to scared to move the body that lay lifeless before him.

Luckily at that moment Sam walked through the door, cursing to himself about some guy at a bar or something until Dean caught his eye and he froze in silence, his eyes trailing down to the angel laying unconscious on his brothers bed.

"Dean what the hell?"  

His eyes searched desperately for his brother, trying to find some sort of answer that Dean just wasn't willing to give, he checked for a pulse even though he wasn't sure angels even had one, but when he felt the pulse beat through his neck his muscles relaxed. He spotted the shirt that lay soaked in blood, an all to familiar sight that Sam quickly dismissed.

"Dean" He grabbed his brother's shoulders firmly "What happened?"

Dean was still staring down at Cas' side, but when his brother shook him gently it was almost like he snapped back into reality, embarrassed and defensive about his guard being down in front of his brother. 

"It was Crowley and his bastards" He blurted out, striding over to the table by the door. He rubbed his chin, his fingers brushing off his stubble "They must have tortured him and now he's just healing or whatever"

Dean was manifesting this conclusion, but wasn't all to sure it was true. What if Cas was slipping away? What if he was in some sort of coma? Or even worse.

"But why would he let him go?" Sam asked, still kneeling by the angels side.

"Dude I dunno, the guys a jackass, he probably let him go knowing he'd come running back like some sort of joke"

"A joke? How?"

Deans mind envisioned the signature viciously carved in blood on the angels back, he couldn't tell Sam, it was almost like he was to embarrassed to say. He knew that Cas was marked by Crowley's hand, everything was one big joke to him, life, death, friends, family, everything Dean held dear, and why should Crowley get to waltz around and play the world like his own personal chess board. He swore the next time he saw that son of a bitch he would pierce a blade straight through his black heart. 

"Dude help me with him" Sam groaned, trying to hoist Cas further up the bed by his arm. Dean rushed to the other side and propped the angels head on the pillow, covering him with the sheets when he noticed the goosebumps start to rise on the angels arm. When he asked Sam if there was anything he could do, Sam could only suggest too stay put and see if things get worse. 

And Dean hated it. 


	2. Wait? Wings?

_My grace_. Dean wondered what the hell the idiot was on about? Dean knew that when an angel was injured there grace was weakened in order for them to heal their vessels efficiently, but he didn't understand why Cas had blacked out? When he and Sam began cleaning the wounds the morning after, they didn't see any signs of even the smaller gashes beginning to heal, and it should have been instantaneous. Whatever was going on in Cas' vessel Sam and Dean both agreed to rent out the motel until the angel was at least awake. Which didn't seem to be any time soon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a Tuesday afternoon, the sun was beating down on the motel parking lot as Dean jumped out the impala door, followed by Sam who rushed to the back passenger door and opened it up. A young blonde girl stepped out into the parking lot, her slim figure accompanied with flattering denim shorts and a green and white striped tank top. Sam was definitely glad today was a hot day. 

Dean was brushing off some dirt from the front bonnet of his baby when he felt his brother push him to one side.

"Dean, maybe I could take the impala and take me and Sarah out somewhere nice?" 

Sam gave off one of those cheeky smiles, complete with perfected puppy dog eyes. "Oww okay, just don't hurt her" He groaned, throwing him the keys.

"Plus, we can't have a girl walking into our motel with a dead guy inside can we" He laughed, throwing himself into the drivers seat and pulling out of the lot, Sarah riding shotgun. 

 _Dead._ He wasn't dead Dean thought. He swung open the motel door, the dust particles dancing merely in the rays of sunshine that beaned through the blinds. Cas hadn't moved, still laying statutory with his arms down by his side, dressed in one of Deans loose tees. He knew the guy was clearly fighting a battle here, but he wish he'd wake up. They'd been here for almost 2 weeks since Cas blacked out, longer than they've normally ever needed to stay somewhere, and Dean was becoming so bored of this little town they were stuck in. 

He placed the keys on the table and threw off his leather jacket, his sweaty skin breathing in the cooler air as he went over to the sink and ran the cold tap. He watched as the clear liquid rushed into the tray, droplets soaring in all directions as he splashed the cold liquid onto his face. The sudden coolness left him feeling glorious and fresh, his thoughts about taking a shower now completely gone, he would just have one later.  
Walking over to the small sofa that lay against the front wall, he took a brief moment to look over at Cas, who despite the soaring temperature didn't seem to be feeling it as much as he was. God he'd just wish he'd wake up, today would be a nice day to drive to the beach, to a nearby bar, just anywhere but this cheap, stuffy, two star motel. Dean was just about to head out for a walk, the waves of heat proving to much to handle when something caught his eye. _Dust particles_ he thought, surrounding Cas in an odd shape but of all different shades of reds and greens and blues, almost to faint to recognise. 

Dean stepped over to take a closer look, swiping at the particles to see if they would blow away, but no matter how hard he swiped they wouldn't budge, glued to the bedding surrounding the angel. He thought it may be the heat making him see things; maybe he was getting so hot that he too may just pass out on the bed. He rushed over to the sofa, throwing his feet up, the heat overwhelming him in strong pulses as the sweat rolled down his forehead. He wiped the droplets with the back of his hand, but that didn't stop the black patches of unconsciousness finally consume his eyes, and leave him blacked out on the couch.

When Dean woke up there was no more light peering through the windows, the sun now replaced with the moon and the hot stuffy air now replaced by a cool midnight breeze. He felt sick, sitting up and familiarising himself with where he was. Sammy wasn't home...lucky son’va bitch, and even in the darkness he could still make out the shape of Cas lying where he left him. The sweat still clung to his t-shirt, and Dean made a quick job of removing it and letting the cool air ease his skin.

What time was it? How long had he been out? He picked up his phone from the table and flipped it open **12:30**. He rubbed his eyes, the unfamiliar feeling of sleep leaving him drowsy and heavy. Stumbling to his feet, he flipped on the light switch, the sudden brightness making his eyes burn even more as he headed to the fridge. He opened it up looked it up and down. A few beers, bread, some eggs, nothing much that would satisfy the loud groaning in his stomach. 

After heavy pondering he grabbed a beer and slammed the door, popping the cap and taking a gulp, the cool thick liquid running down his chocked, dry throat. He popped the beer on the counter and steadied himself on it. 

And that's when his eyes drifted over to Cas. Dean remembered the particles, the odd colours dotting around him, it had seemed Castiel had actually moved while he was asleep; as the angel was now on his side. But that was not all. Dean rubbed his eyes in horror and ore, for shooting out of Cas' shoulder blades was a feathery bone structure. Feathers sleeked out in layers, the wings seeming to grow in length with each layer, and Dean found himself unable to react. It was no wonder he hadn't seen them in the dark, as the feathers were the darkest black Dean had ever witnessed, his eyes straining to differentiate where one feather ended and another began. 

They were the most beautiful things Dean ever saw, and he didn't even notice his hand outstretch and his feet shuffle closer. He felt the need to comb his fingers through them, his hands being drawn towards them by some un-natural force. He needed to touch them, feel them, know if they were soft of if the were spiny and feel what he knew had been there all along but was never able to see. 

He ran his fingers along the top bone, soft black fur shortly covering it; and it was like he was touching a cloud, or a new blanket. He let his fingers trail right the way to the tip, where he met with the feathers, the texture even softer and he let his whole hand bury itself into the softness, it was like his hand was suspend and Dean never wanted to let this feeling go. He let his other hand bury in the other wing, massaging and stroking every feather he could.

Castiel writhed and squirmed beneath him, Dean finally realising his disturbance when a small moan left the angels lips. 

"Dean?"

Dean shot back, Cas sitting up and rubbing his red eyes.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't know what to say. Watching as he stretched out and the wings copied, neatly tucking behind his back when he was done. 

"Your...your wings" Was all Dean could muster

Dean had never seen such terror on another's face like Castiel's at that moment, he shot up and cocked his head to one side. He outstreched his left wing, watching as Deans eyes followed it obediently, and then with the right.

"You can see them!" He gasped.

"Look I...I didn't mean too. I just-"

"It's okay Dean" Cas interjected

He threw on his trench coat in some feeble attempt to hide himself, but the wings just pushed right through, like they weren't there at all.

"They're beautiful" Dean mumbled, not even noticing he'd said it until Cas met his eye quick quickly. "I-I mean there just not what I expected"

"It would seem the extent of my injuries has taken it's effect on my grace" He paced over to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror, glancing at his wings self consciously, he didn't like Dean looking at them. "It's not your fault" 

Dean looked at the floor, feeling a little guilty that he was invading Cas' privacy like this, but he could not tear his eyes away from them, inspecting every single feather the third time over. Cas cocked his head to one side, drinking in the wonder that was castupon Dean's face, watching as his emerald eyes looked at him ,his feathers, with such love and desire, and he felt a surge of confidence and lust towards him. 

He strode towards the human, outstretching his wings till the tip of his feathers brushed the walls, watching as Dean stumbled back a little overwhelmed. It wasn't until the wings had almost disappeared, wrapped around him like a protective shield, did Dean avert his eyes the the ocean blue that were mere inches away, Cas' warm soft breaths brushing against Deans top lip.

  _Cas what are you doing_ Is what Dean wanted to say, but he couldn't muster the voice to say it; instead, he let his lips drift to meet Cas' the softness of his lips filling him with butterflies. His hands trailer around the angel, grasping around the bone of Castiel's wings on his back; this made his wings judder and twitch. Cas himself felt himself gasping for more; and he began tearing his shirt and jacket from Deans chest. Dean followed, pulling the trench coat and his t-shirt off him and began fumbling messily with his belt. Cas wrapped his wings tighter around Dean, the longer wings pushing up against Dean's ass, and liking the feeling Cas began to rub gently, gently grinding himself against Dean's front in the process.

The butterflies somersaulting In Dean's stomach rose to a sickening need, feeling Castiel grow harder on his own aroused dick, and he needed Cas on him...like now. He trailed his hands down under his ass and hoisted him up, throwing him on the bed and ripping off his black dress trousers. Deans jeans followed and soon Dean had Cas' wrists pinned to the bed, this teeth nibbling down his neck as Cas writhed beneath him.

"Touch my wings" Cas moaned, and Dean didn't deny, grasping a clump of feathers and tugging at them with some force. 

Castiel moaned with each touch, each feather that was pulled setting of an orgasmic nerve that left him feeling like he could finish off this alone. But Dean wanted more, reaching for the bottle of lube he kept under the bed a pouring a generous amount onto his hand. He placed a smaller section on the two fingers of his other hand and placed it around Cas' entrance, watching as the angel jumped at the new sensation, but easily welcomed him. He used the rest to lube himself up, but this  _was_ Cas' first time, he had to show him just how good he could be.

He grabbed Cas' hardened cock and began moving his hand up and down slowly, watching as the angel's bit his bottom lip hungrily; but he wanted to tease if only a little, he wanted to make this last. He steadied himself with his other hand pinning down Cas' left wing, pulling and tugging at the feathers his fingers could reach, his hand moving a little faster now and the body beneath him squirmed and moaned, arousing Dean to the point where he couldn't tease any more. He grabbed Cas by the hips and flipped him over, grabbing his wings firmly, another series of whimpers left the angels lips.

 

 

> "You ready for this" 

All Dean got was a brisk nod from Cas, the true conformation was when he obediently bent over and spread his wings out wide. Dean smiled and lined himself up, pushing in slowly then all at once, feeling the way Cas hissed and tensed around him; his wings tensing and curling in towards him. Dean liked the wings, he liked the way Cas looked all exposed, so he grabbed a handful of feathers and pulled them towards him, pushing into him as far as he could go until he heard the first moans burst from Castiel's mouth.

Eventually he began to thrust, slowly and gently, tugging and pulling at the black feathers cupped in his hands. Cas lay breathless, feeling Dean fill him and the spark of his feathers he found it hard to breathe; the pleasure constricting every single bone and organ in his vessels body to the point he forgot how to function. These senses were all new to the angel, the whimpers and groans coming from Dean behind him made his cock throb even harder.

"Dean" Cas  whimpered, and Dean released his hands from the wings eminently, a look of sincerity on his sweaty face.

"Shit sorry am I hurting you!"

Cas smiled, not that cute puppy smile that Dean normally see's, but a lustful silent purr of a smile that made Dean twitch with adrenaline.  

It was like magic, instantly Dean was thrusting hard, the tugging onto his feathers transformed into pulls and tears, multiple loose feathers splayed in Dean's hand. Cas spread his legs open further; the need to be filled overcoming his pride and dignity. Dean was close the the edge, Cas' tight hole sending please coursing too every inch of his body.

"You my dirty little angel" He growled through clenched teeth, forcing back the wings by their bones.

"Ye-Yes Dean" Cas moaned.

And that was the tipping point, his whole body surging with pleasure that left his light headed. He dug his fingers a long Cas' wing bone, and that had the angel trembling and he too came onto the bed sheets, the pair of them left shaky, sweaty and very satisfied. 

Sam didn't get home until long after they had cleaned up and disposed of all the torn out feathers, Dean never did tell Sammy about Cas' wings, it was his guilty pleasure; and his only. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this I know I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
